


Those Three Words

by There_Was_A_Kat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Final Goodbye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Kat/pseuds/There_Was_A_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after C.O.E where Jack has to say something.  *I'm just putting all the stuff up from my fan-fic account, so sorry if it's horrible*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect gold, I wrote these a few years back.   
> I don't own anything/character/alien etc.

Alone. Lonely. Lost.

Words I can use to accurately describe myself physically, spiritually and mentally.

There is no one for me now, no one to share absolutely everything with. There is nothing to live for now. It's undeniable; I'm empty because of my own inaction. If only I'd told him.

" _I love you." He's dying, just say it Jack. It's your only chance._

" _Don't." No Jack! Say what you mean._

 _Jack. You. Have. No. Heart._

But there is no point in regretting that which we cannot change. Unfortunately, just because there is no point, doesn't mean I don't continuously dwell on those unsaid words. They haunt me, I can't stop think about it.

I've thought about it so much that I've managed to come up with at least a dozen possibilities that include Ianto being alive and well, despite the fact that when I visit him every day, he is in the same state as he was when he died.

But still I think about them every day and every night. It's an undeniable fact that I miss him. I can't love anyone else.

I'm still in love with a memory.

" _Hey, it was…Good, yeah?" Tears are falling from his eyes, this may be the last chance you get Jack, just say the words._

" _Yeah." Tears are falling from my eyes too now, but I'm not going to stop them, if I can't tell him how much he means, at least I can show him I care._

" _You'll forget me." No, no Ianto I won't. I can't._

" _Never could." Why am I laughing? Jack just say it! Before it's too late!_

" _In a thousand years’ time, you won't remember me." No Ianto, you're wrong._

" _Yes I will. I promise, I will." Jack just say the words!_

I couldn't say it. I tried, but every time I did, the words would get dragged back down into my throat.

" _Ianto? Don't' go, don't leave me, please. Please don't."_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

**Name:** Ianto Jones

 **Age: 26**

 **Position:** Archivist

 **D.O.B:** 19/ 8/ 1980

 **D.O.D:** 18 / 4/ 2006

 **Cause of Death:** Asphyxiation by alien (456) toxic virus

 **Family:** Sister- Rhiannon (notified of death)

 **Morgue Number:** Draw number 70

 **Captain's Comments:** Gone to find his Lisa

He's gone now, and I can't escape it. There is no way he's coming back. I know it's for the better, but I cannot escape the great sadness that crushes me every time I’m reminded of his death. The concrete band around my lungs, making it harder and harder to breathe.

His absence doesn't scream around the Hub anymore, but his presences still lingers and I get the feeling it is waiting for something.

Three words I should’ve said. It’s the only thing I can think of. How I watched the light in his eyes fade to nothing, but I never said those words. I open my mouth, in the hope that the person that held my heart can finally be free.

" _Ianto Jones, I love you."_

I listen intently for the sound that signifies his true passing. But nothing comes. And then…

" _Thank you Jack."_

And then he is gone.


End file.
